Pharmercy - Winter Wonderland
by ElRealta
Summary: After Tracer found out that she couldn't join Fareeha on a night in the beautiful city of Zurich, she decided to find a replacement. Good thing Doctor Ziegler was done with her paperwork and joined the soldier on their best night out.


Christmas was nearing and Zürich made sure everyone knew. Christmas lights were lighting up every street you walked in, with Christmas trees standing on every square. Some of the bigger squares even had Christmas markets on them, as people gathered around the little stores and stands.

It had been a while since Angela had seen the city at all, let alone at this time of year. After Gibraltar went under construction, all agents were asked to move to the new watchpoint in Zürich. The one that was destroyed many years ago, now rebuilt and looking better than ever. Maybe because Overwatch was better than ever, with Winston being their new leader.

Outside the window of the lab she could see the city coated in a nice white blanket. Snow was still falling, but not at a rapid pace, which created a beautiful scenery. Dr. Ziegler had been working all day on a pile of paperwork, which she had finally finished. Now she was just looking out of the window as the sun was gone, making the Christmas lights stand out even more. With a cup of coffee she sat down near the window, wishing she could just walk out. Not like she couldn't, but she didn't want to go alone.

It would be lonely to walk through those happy streets, filled with people laughing and talking. No one to talk or grab a drink with.

A knock on her door brought her back from her thoughts, her beverage no longer steaming. Before she could even answer, the door flew open, followed by a flash of blue light. "Oi Doc!" Lena suddenly stopped in her track noticing Angela was still wearing her lab coat. "Oh sorry, I forgot ye were still working!"

Angela smiled as she stood up from her chair, leaving the drink on her desk. "It's fine Lena, I've finished my work. Why are you here? I thought you were going out today." The thought of Lena and Fareeha going out to see the city was a bit sad, since she had been wanting to do the same. She thought her paperwork would take longer so declined the offer, which she regretted now.

"Well as you know, Fareeha and I were going to explore the city..." Angela nodded at that as she obviously remembered. "But my chronal accelerator has been acting up, so I need to get it fixed." The doctor's eyes immediately traveled from Lena's face to the device around her torso. The light was indeed flickering weirdly and it had some scratch marks from the past couple months.

It would be irresponsible for Lena to go outside without her device as it might cause her to vanish again. Something Angela would rather not go through again as it had left her crying for days last time. Lena was the recruit she had seen growing up, her first mission, Angela was their to assist her. Their friendship had built up after that first mission.

Still she didn't know why Lena felt the need to tell her all this. "And you came to me because..?"

A smug smile appeared on the younger woman's face, making Angela raise an eyebrow. "Because I was wondering if you still wanted to go with Fareeha. She still doesn't know why I'm late." She wiggled her eyebrows, which made Angela catch up on what she was going for.

Lena has been teasing Angela over her crush on Fareeha for weeks now. Each time Angela wondered why she had told Lena about her crush as she started to regret it more and more. Normally when Lena tried to set them up, she succeeded. Angela had no way around them, either Fareeha was right there or Lena new the doctor's scheduled too good. Today's plans though, were rejected as Angela really did had work, but she was done earlier than expected.

There was no reason for her to say no, she was the one longing to go outside minutes ago after all. The other reason, was just Fareeha herself. The thought of her and Fareeha walking through Zürich in its Christmas glory caused her to smile. "Tell her I'll be there in a minute or five."

"You got it!" Lena said cheerfully before zipping back out of the room. Angela was about to take of her coat before she heard Lena zip back to the door. "I'll make sure to tell her she has a date." And with that and a wink she left Angela flushed.

There was a low tapping sound echoing through the dinning room as Fareeha let out a heavy sigh. She was very aware of Lena often coming late, even with her speed, it was quite remarkable to achieve such a reputation. "Sonic the late Hedgehog" as Hana would call her, but that wasn't why she was like this. It was the absence of their other companion that had made her lay half on the table tapping away.

The only other person in the dinning room was her own mother who was making some tea. "Don't worry, she probably just ran into someone and started chatting away. You know how she is like." Ana reassured her, placing two cups on the table her daughter was tapping her fingers on.

Another sigh escaped the younger woman as she sat straight again, the tapping no longer annoying Ana. "I know, that's not why I'm...Nevermind." Fareeha stopped herself from saying her thoughts as she knew her mother would tease her for all eternity.

"You are disappointed that the doctor couldn't come with you two. There is no fooling me Fareeha." The smirk on the older woman's face made Fareeha bury her head back into her arms on to the table. Ana took a sip of her tea before patting her daughter on the head still smiling. "There is nothing to be ashamed of either, I think it would be quiet a healthy relationship."

At that Fareeha shot straight up again not believing what she just heard. "Oh my God mom you just did not make such a horrible pun."

Her mom was still laughing at her own joke or perhaps her daughter's reaction. "Ah, but it's a trait you inherited from me so well. " Another chuckle escaped the woman as her daughter send her a small glare.

Before Fareeha could think of a decent comeback the door flew open revealing the cheery Brit. "There ye are! Make sure ye r ready to go cause Angela will be here any minute now!" A cheeky smile covered her features as she leaned against the door with one arm. Seeing the dumbfound woman sitting at the table she let out a small sigh and laughed. "Ye friend over here." She pointed at herself. "Got you a date with the doc, who will be here any minute. My chronal accelerator needs repairing, but I doubt I'll be missed." The last part came out dramatic as Lena placed her arm over her eyes dramatically.

The words slowly progressed in the younger Amari's head before she shot up completely. "I have a what?" Fareeha's face was burning up, but luckily not noticeable thanks to her darker skin.

"A date as I heard correctly." Ana stated calmly before sipping from her tea again. "You better behave and make yourself presentable." She added with a far too innocent smile as her daughter looked herself over, from what she could see when looking down. "Luckily you got your mother's charm."

Lena shook her head seeing the annoyed expression return to her Captain's face. "Not to be rude, but the Doc is literally outside the door." She said seeing the blonde down the hallway before poking her head back into the dinning room.

Ana simply continued drinking her tea while Fareeha tried to look casual. Eventually Angela entered the dinning room looking stunning as always. Lena could tell she redid her hair and make-up, but decided not to tell.

Angela's eyes immediately landen on Fareeha, as a smile appeared on her face. The younger woman wasn't dressed to impress, yet she sure succeeded at impressing Angela. A black hoodie underneath a navy blue jacket on top of some black jeans and combat boots suited the Egyptian perfectly. Yet it was rare to see her dressed for a colder climate, especially when they were located at Gibraltar.

Fareeha herself was having the same thoughts about the doctor. Who was similarly dressed, but than with a white jacket with some orange worked into and a grey scarf. "Ready to adventure around Zürich?" Angela asked while smiling proudly as she was well aware how beautiful the city was.

Fareeha laughed at the woman's behavior before walking towards the door offering her arm. "As ready as can be." She responded as Angela locked their arms before they took off towards the main door.

"Don't do something I wouldn't do!"

"Captain please." Tracer's laughter was heard fainter and fainter as they ignored Ana's remark.

Upon exiting the warmth of the base Fareeha was having second thoughts about her choice of clothing. How Angela didn't even shiver in the slightest amazed her, but than again Angela was the one who suffered in Egypt. Now it was her time to suffer in the doctor's home country. At least the warmth coming from Angela as she walked so close helped a little.

They walked in silence towards the Christmas market, enjoying each others presence. It was until they reached the first stands Angela decided to start a conversation. "So what have you been up to Captain Amari?" The last bit coming out a but more playful.

Fareeha looked up, one eyebrow raised with a small smile covering her features. "Well Doctor Ziegler, I've been busy with maintaining my suit after last mission as well as my usual training." Which the doctor knew were just simple visits to the gym with Alexandria and aerial maneuvers.

Which reminded the good doctor of something. "How is your shoulder? It's been a while since your last check up." Angela unlocked their arms, much to both their discomfort, to take a better look at Fareeha.

The soldier rubbed the back of her neck nervously trying to come up with a good reason. "Well it still feels a bit strained, but nothing too severe. I didn't see the need to bother you with it." She explained while grabbing her left shoulder and pulling a bit as to prove her point.

The real reason however was because their appointments had been getting less formal and more playful. Something Fareeha didn't mind at all, in fact she really enjoyed it. But she was afraid falling for Angela even harder was going to ruin their friendship, something she valued a lot. The sudden light touches during the examinations, the soft laughter of the doctor caused by the Egyptians horrible puns and the obvious flirting from Fareeha. It all seemed to good to be true.

A small frown appeared on the doctors face, but left as fast as it came. "Fareeha you know you can come by whenever. Even if it's just to bring me coffee, I really enjoy your company and you'd never be a bother to me." She offered her arm again, but to her surprise Fareeha took her hand instead, giving it a light squeeze.

"Then I'll start right now. Coffee or hot coco?" Angela didn't know what to react to first, the new form of contact, the question or the striking smile Fareeha gave her.

She decided to answer quickly so they could get moving and she wouldn't make her blush become obvious. "Hot coco, what about you? Any preference?" Getting a conversation going would also help and it was nice to get to know each other even better. Even if it's small things.

After a quick look around Fareeha noticed a small stand that was selling hot coco and other sweets. And most importantly there was a communal fire place to warm up right next to it, something she could really use. "Hmm, I'd say hot coco with a swirl of caramel." They peacefully started walking towards the stand, still looking out for any slippery patches on the pavement, one can't be careful enough.

A small laugh escaped Angela causing Fareeha to raise a brow and turn to her. "Quite the sweet tooth you are. No wonder your cabinet is filled with snacks, thought I must say you have poor taste in chocolate."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please, we are in Switzerland, where they have Swiss chocolate! And you still get that off brand Belgian chocolate! I must say I feel quite offended." Angela ended with her free hand on her chest acting as if she really was offended.

Fareeha didn't take the whole act seriously and just chuckled before coming to a stop. "I will admit that Swiss milk chocolate is better, but Belgian dark chocolate is better." With her statement out, she left no room for arguing as she quickly ordered their beverages. While the stand owner prepared their drinks Fareeha let go of Angela's hand and leaned with her back against the bar. "So is there anything else you have noticed with your keen eye?"

The obvious teasing along with the sly smile made Angela only walk closer. A sly smile forming on her own lips as she leaned closer and closer. Fareeha wasn't sure what to expect, but she knew she was blushing at the sudden closeness and tone the doctor spoke with. "Well, I have also noticed in the gym that a new piece of art has made its way on your body. I am looking forward to your next check-up." And with that said she leaned even closer. Until their bodies pressed against one another. Before Fareeha however could react Angela quickly leaned back away from her, two steaming cups in hands, a now innocent smile covering her face.

Fareeha was skeptical about the sudden switch in behavior, but decided not to question it too much. With a small thank you she took her own drink out of Angela's hands, immediately grateful for the warmth it gave off. After a long sip and a satisfied sigh, she looked up from the sweet treat, locking eyes with her companion. The knowledge of Angela checking her out in the gym was flattering, but also gave a nice opportunity. "So, you liked what you saw at the gym?"

The smirk and raised eyebrow Fareeha gave her, made Angela choke on her drink for a second, resulting in a coughing fit. Trying to cover her mouth with her hand, she felt someone else remove her cup from her hand. "Angela are you okay?" The concern in Fareeha's voice was so genuine, as well as the fact her hand was now on Angela's back rubbing soothing circles.

"Ye-yes, sorry. I got caught of guard..." The Egyptian didn't seem to immediately buy it and grabbed Angela's hand, two cups carefully in the other hand and pulled her near the fire place. There were a couple small seats near the glass that held the flames away from the public which Fareeha guided Angela to. They both set down, facing each other, the final cough finally escaping Angela before she looked up again. "Thanks, sorry about that."

Fareeha waved it off, almost emptying the cup on the ground with the sudden move. "No, I should apologize didn't mean for that to happen." Angela nodded as she carefully took her own drink again. With one hand free again Fareeha rubbed the back off her neck trying to pick the conversation back up. "It's...the Anubis symbol. A reminder of what happened that day at the temple." It wasn't her proudest day, but it was a very important day that reflected to where she was now.

That day she understood what it's like to lead, something she hadn't figured out before. Or rather, something she had been doing wrong. Losing her man that day was a harsh punch in the face, but also a wake up call. Now she was proud captain of Overwatch, leading in countless missions and aiding those who needed her the most. Not just those who could afford a private security squad.

Angela was often on those same exact missions, as they made a great duo and deadly combo. "That's very honorable off you." The blonde leaned a bit closer, resting her hand on top of Fareeha's giving it a small squeeze. "You're an amazing captain Fareeha, honestly I have avoided so many injuries because of you having my back. Same for the rest of the team, Hana even looks up to you."

As much as the Doritos munching monster would tease Fareeha for her gaming skills, it was true that she also often would sit down and talk with the soldier. They even went as far as training a couple times together, although Fareeha always ended up having to carry the younger girl to the med bay for pushing her a bit too hard. Something Angela would scold both of them for as they just gave her a silly smile.

"I remember when she punched me a black eye and I was the one to need treatment for once. You were so angry, but forgave us so fast." Fareeha said with a small smile, finally moving her hand, the face palming upwards.

Angela laughed at the memory. "The proud twinkle in your eyes and smile that day couldn't keep me angry." Angela interlocked her fingers with Fareeha's as they smiled at each other eyes locked.

"Honestly if it wasn't for you, I'd probably still wouldn't be talking with half of the team. I own you Angela."

Angela was about say it was nothing, until her eyes caught a sign right behind Fareeha's head. "Well...I know how you can repay me." Before the question could leave the Egyptian, she was already being dragged into a random direction. She quickly caught up with Angela's pace until they stopped in front of a giant tent.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

The words ice and skating on one sign was not a good sign for Fareeha. She had only did it once in her life and that was when she was very little and her bump hurts just thinking about the memory. "I don't know how."

Angela pulled her all the way to the register and bought two tickets. "Oh come on, it will be fun! Maybe you can use child support." She jokingly added as they walked into the room with all the skates. Angela immediately grabbed a pair that were one size bigger than her original shoe size, while Fareeha looked hesitant to pick a pair. "I recommend going a size bigger than what you are currently wearing. For comfort sake."

Fareeha nodded slowly before grabbing a pair that seemed in a decent condition. They took a bench together and removed their own shoes. Angela already started to put in the ice skates while Fareeha tried to be smarter. "I'll put these in a locker already." Picking up both pair of shoes and their jackets, she left to the lockers and quickly returned seeing Angela already balancing on the tin blades. "You're crazy."

"Am I? I thought I was Swiss." Angela teased while Fareeha tied her skates. The Egyptian let out a heavy sigh before pushing herself up. Her first instinct was holding onto the closest thing possible, luckily Angela was able to keep her own balance as Fareeha grabbed onto her shoulders.

Angela was laughing at how adorable it was to see the taller woman struggle so hard for once. The Egyptian joined her little laughing fit by letting out a chuckle followed by a pun."Looks like you're good support."

A small slap was brought upon her shoulder as Angela couldn't be lieve what she heard"Fareeha Amari you did not!"

"I did." Fareeha said, her smile only growing bigger.

The Swiss couldn't help but smile back before adjusting her grip. Fareeha did the same as they slowly made their way over to the ice. Every possible object and/or wall serving as support. Once they reached the ice, Fareeha realized she had to be able to put on foot on the ice, without it sliding away so that the other can follow.

While she carefully tried to calculate the angle to set her foot, Angela stepped on the ice without a problem. "Icy you are already showing off." A loud groan escaped the blonde at the witty remark her companion gave who was chuckling.

"I swear you're unbearable sometimes." Angela made her way to the edge she just stepped up on and reached a hand out to Fareeha. "Just get on the ice."

"You're right it's just-ice, but I can't help but be scared to slip and fall." Angela's extended hand was gone as fast as the joke had left Fareeha. Her only support and chance of getting on the ice started to skate away. In defeat she extended her own arm this time. "I'll stop! I promise! Please just help me on."

Angela turned around again, a bit skeptical of the promise. One perfect brow raised as she approached her again. "Are you sure you can even hold back the jokes?"

"Yes."

Still not convinced Angela decided on a justice system, at least that's what she wanted to make it sound like. "If you make one joke I will silence you however I please. May it be by letting go off your hand or covering your whole mouth. Deal?"

With a quick yes and nod, Angela grabbed Fareeha her hand and slowly guided her onto the ice. Each step resulted in Fareeha giving her hand a tiny squeeze, probably out of fear for falling. "You're doing good, just try to keep your weight forward and keep hold of my hand."

The words had only just left Angela's lips and Fareeha had already failed at both. She let go of the blonde's hand, because her weight shifted backwards and resulted in her falling backwards. The fall wasn't very loud, but the laughter that followed after was.

Both woman couldn't help themselves as they laughed at the silly action and fact that Fareeha only had warned a second ago. "I'm hopeless." The Egyptian said in defeat not even trying anymore while she just smiled up.

Angela held her hand for her mouth muffling the last of her laughter. "Oh come on, nothing goes without falling! Here let me help." Instead of pulling her up by the hand, which would result in her just falling on top, Angela hooked her hands under Fareeha's arms. "On three you push yourself up okay? One, two, three!" With all her strength the blonde pulled, while the others pushed her legs up trying to find her balance.

After a few more small slips Fareeha was finally towering over Angela again, except she didn't dare to move from her spot. Although she was scared to move her feet, her hands rested on both sides of the doctors waist, her features relaxed. Angela moved her own hands on top of Fareeha's upper arms leaning a bit closer.

Brown eyes met blue's as they stayed locked on one another. The laughter and chatter of those around them seemed much more distant, just the faint Christmas music could be heard in the background. "Remember when we first saw each other again after all those years?" The question seemed a bit out of the blue, but Fareeha really loved the memory.

The smile on Angela's face widened as she nodded at the memory. "When you came in the medbay towering over me, only to stumble over a chair when you figured it was me? I remember."

Fareeha dared to move closer, despite being on ice.

"Well maybe I knew it was going to be you."

And even closer.

"Maybe...it was just love on frost sight." The charming smile, soft yet bold eyes, the typical pun, it all seemed so right for Angela.

She slowly moved her hand up and on the small of Fareeha's neck, gently pulling her down. The height difference might not be much, but it was enough to make Angela looks up and Fareeha down. The gap between tem grew smaller and smaller, before Angela finally took the final step and brushed her lips against Fareeha's. There was a moment of hesitation, but when soldier pulled the doctor closer in her arms, Angela fully pressed into the kiss.

Their lips moved smoothly against each other, the cold air around them disappearing. Confident enough, Fareeha moved her hand up to Angela's cheek.

When they parted away from the kiss, Angela leaned into the touch as Fareeha slowly traced her thumb over the skin. A snicker escaped the medic as she placed her hand over the soldier's. "I told you, I will silence your horrible puns."

"Well in that case, I am glade I had my ice on you then." Giving Angela no room to react to the pun, Fareeha this time closed the gap between them. The kiss didn't last as long, but it was still sweet.

The smile on Angela's lips was still present when after parting away. "You are such a flirt." She said before pushing herself away, sliding over the ice in perfect balance.

The sudden realization hit Fareeha and her calm and confident look disappeared and was replaced with a hint of fear. "Hey wait!" In a panic movement, Fareeha moved forward only to stumble forward, towards the good doctor. This time the fall was much louder and more painful for both of them.

As soon as Fareeha realized the softness underneath her, she pushed herself up. Underneath, Angela laughing while sitting up on her arms, their faces close yet again.

Fareeha suddenly smirked.

"Guess I really fell for you."

"Mein Gott Fareeha!"

Their laughter filling the tent as the night went on, the best night they ever had.


End file.
